


The Scars Of A Digger And An ANZAC Girl

by LauramourFromOz



Series: The Diggers Of The ANZAC [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: ANZAC Day 2017, Battle of Fromelles, F/F, F/M, Scars, The 5533
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: My annual ANZAC Day story. It follows on from last years Remembrance day one.At the going down of the sun, and in the morning,We will remember them.Lest We Forget





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this to the men and women of the ADF and NZDF past and present, their predecessors and reservists.
> 
> This is a continuation of my Remembrance Day Fromelles piece. I thought I was done but apparently not. 
> 
> You don’t have to read it if you don’t want but it's the previous one in The Doctor and the ANZAC Girl series. Basically all you need to know is Kate Southon is a Nurse who saved Jack’s life at Fromelles where Jack got shot taking a letter off of his dead mate’s body (Charlie) witch was addressed to the (very male) love of his life. Kate and Jack have been friends ever since and Mac and Kate live together and are in a relationship.

Jack Robinson had surprisingly few scars considering both his line of work and military service. There were his Fromelles gunshot wounds, two to the flank and one to the shoulder on his left side, but that was it. He didn’t really scar. Those were the only permanent marks on his skin. It seemed right somehow that there was some remnant of the bloodbath that had been Fromelles. So many good men had lost their lives that day. They’d dropped like flies, thousands upon thousands. It was almost as if he had willed the scars to stay on his skin.

“You really ought to be more careful Inspector.” Mac was reprimanding him.

Jack was sat shirtless on Mac’s autopsy table as she dressed and sutured his wounds. The beginnings of purple bruises littered his body and a particularly nasty knife wound marred his left side while a smaller one came close to but did not intersect the gunshot scar on his shoulder, as if nothing was permitted to mar that spot again, a sacred memorial to Charlie and the other five thousand, five hundred and thirty two Diggers who lost their lives that day.

“Kate’s is in exactly the same spot you know.”

“What?”

“Her scar, from when you both got shot at Fromelles, it’s in exactly the same place as yours. She doesn’t have any others either. Only the ones from that day, like you.”

“How do you know I don’t have any other scars?”

“Phryne.”

“That woman.”

“Tell me about it. I could do without the explicit details of your sex life.”

“She doesn’t.”

“She does.”

Jack was about to reply when Kate arrived with lunch.

“Brought you lunch, I thought you might be… Hungry. What happened to you?”

“Long story.”

“He had a run in with a suspect.”

“Hugh alright?”

“He’s fine. He was at the station when it happened.”

“How about you Jack? You good?”

“He’ll be fine. You have a couple of cracked ribs.” Mac poked each of Jack’s three cracked ribs in turn. Jack flinched. “Get one of us or Phryne to change the dressings at least every second day, preferably every day, keep it clean and try to keep with desk duties as much as possible for a couple of weeks and no heavy lifting for three days at least or you’ll pull your sutures out. I won’t be happy if I have to redo them.”

“I’m in the middle of a case Doctor!”

“Three days at least Inspector.”

Jack bade the two women farewell and Mac tossed him the spare shirt she kept in her office, his own being somewhat worse for wear.

 “Thanks.”

“I want it back Inspector. Clean preferably.”

“I can manage that.”

When Jack struggled to get into the shirt Kate, who was nearest him, helped him into it.

* * *

“You have matching scars you know, you and Jack.” Mac said when she and Kate were alone. “Exactly the same place.”

Mac placed a hand gently over Kate’s scar.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LaurAmourFromOz


End file.
